


Meeting him

by serenitykid7875



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye was meeting her father for the first time and this wasn't the way she wanted to meet him. Skimmons. M for swear words and torture scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Jemma

Skye was pissed, Coulson had the idea of sending Jemma into a lab where Hydra recruited from in hopes that she’d be able to turn some of them before they joined Hydra, he didn’t send her in there with any back and now she had been taken by Sunil Bakshi, the assistant of Daniel Whitehall. Hunter, Bobbie, and Trip all were going through the files in the lab, while Skye was searching through the main computer database for any clue of what exactly Hydra was doing here. May and Coulson were back on the bus waiting for any news and to see if they could get a hold of a few contacts that could give them some information.

Skye slammed her fists against the table as she got frustrated with not being able to find any information that would help at first. She then transferred the files on to a hard drive that they’d go over more thoroughly at HQ; Trip put a hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath hoping she’d do the same. Hunter shared a look with Bobbie of questioning, neither one of them understood why Skye was showing so much emotion and when Trip had put his hand on Skye’s shoulder they could guess why Skye was getting emotional.

“Tell me what we’ve got.” Coulson said coming on over the coms.

“We have nothing right now.” Bobbie said as she moved to look through some papers on the main desk.

“Skye.”

“She needs to calm down for a minute.” Trip said when Skye still looked like she was going to kill someone as she typed furiously on the laptop.

“Did we find anything helpful in the files?” May asked.

“Nothing so far.” Hunter said.

“I copied their whole database on to a hard drive. Coulson when we find her she better alive and unharmed.” Skye said gritting her teeth. “Or else.”

“I’m sure we will find her in no time.” May said hoping that it would reassure Skye of Jemma’s safety.

“I’ve got a location.” Skye said as she finished typing on the laptop.

“How?” Coulson asked.

“I hacked their system; Bakshi’s taking her to Whitehall and you know what Whitehall does. Let’s go get her.” Skye said as she and the rest of the team headed to the bus.

In a van heading to one of Hydra’s secret houses…

Jemma’s mouth, hands, and ankles were duck taped, as she watched Bakshi giving directions to the driver; she knew this was bad and she really didn’t want to go through what they would do to get her to comply. She had witnessed someone being trained at the Hydra lab HQ and that happening to her scared her; she didn’t want them to be able to make her comply because she knew she might not be able to protect the team from them if she was the one trying to hurt them.

“Well Doctor Simmons. It is now time for you to learn to comply. And Whitehall will be the one to teach you.” Bakshi said as the van slowed to a stop as they pulled up to the house. Two men came from inside the house and grabbed Jemma to bring her inside; Jemma knew that if they were able to get her inside she definitely didn’t have a chance at fight, so she started to fight the restraints.

“It’s useless to try and get away Dr. Simmons.” Whitehall said as he appeared in front of her with another man next to him. “This is a new colleague that will be helping with your training. He’s called ‘The Doctor’. One of your fellow agents might know him as Father.”

‘The Doctor’ could see the recognition in Jemma’s eyes and removed the tape that was on her mouth; then asked, “How well do you know my daughter?”

“I won’t tell you a thing about Skye.” Jemma said defiantly, she knew Skye’s father was a bad guy and if he was working with Hydra, things just took another turn for the worst.

“You will in time.”

“Come let us start.” Whitehall said turning around and leading the way into the house.

Back on the bus…

“Where did they take her?” Coulson asked once everyone was around the holotable.

“This house here; let me hack into the local area cameras.” Skye said as she started to get into the local area’s security cameras. “Here. This is where they arrived at the house, son of a bitch.” Skye said as she saw her father and Whitehall come out the main door to greet Jemma and the others.

“What?” Hunter said confused.

“I’m going to kill him.” Skye said as she continued to watch the feed.

“What’s going on? Who’s he?”

“May, get us there now.” Coulson said as he pulled Skye away from the holotable, May headed to the cockpit, leaving Trip to update Bobbie and Hunter on what was going on.

“So?” Hunter asked.

“Bobbie you know Whitehall,” Trip said pointing to Whitehall in the hologram and then pointed to the other man, “This is Skye’s father, he’s known as ‘The Doctor’ though he is the farthest from it.”

“If both of them are working together that is a very bad thing. I know what Whitehall does with the ones he wants to make comply; if that’s ‘The Doctor’ he’s going to want information about Skye and he knows how to get it out of people. He is one of the most sadistic torturers; Jemma doesn’t stand a chance against him.” Bobbie said

“Exactly.”

“What exactly is going on between Skye and Jemma?” Hunter asked.

“They love each other, but they’ve never told each other.” Trip said easily.

“How do you know this?” Bobbie asked.

“Have you seen the way they look at each other?”

“Yes…oh.”

“No wonder Skye’s so pissed off at the moment.” Hunter said as he checked his guns to make sure they were in proper order and ready to go.

“Yeah.” Bobbie said as she checked over her weapons.

In a different area of the bus…

“Skye I know that your father being a part of this is upsetting, but…” Coulson said trying to calm Skye down.

“Upsetting! Coulson she shouldn’t have gone in alone! She’s going to be tortured for information and you and I both know that my father is sadistic about it! She won’t last and it’s going to take us at least half an hour to get to her! My father is not the upsetting part! If something happens to her, that would be the upsetting part!”

“Skye we will get to her. I need you to get ready to go on the offensive. You will be going in with Hunter, Trip, and Bobbie. Go get ready.”

“Yes, sir.”

Skye marched away to go grab some weapons for close combat; Coulson stood where she left knowing that if something horrible happened to Jemma he might not be able to keep Skye from ending up like her father.

At the house… 

“Well Dr. Simmons this will be your new home for a while at least until you have learned to answer the questions and are ready to comply.” Whitehall said as they restrained Jemma on an operating table.

“Skye will never forgive you for this.” Jemma said looking at ‘the doctor’. “She will kill you when she finds us.”

“My daughter will do no such thing. You mean nothing to her.” ‘The doctor’ said as he pulled out a few of his tools.

“You know nothing about Skye or you wouldn’t be working with these people.”

“Come now Dr. Simmons we are all just people looking for power.” Whitehall said as he moved to stand on the other side of the operating table.

“No SHIELD wants to protect people from people like you.” Jemma said vehemently.

“I don’t care what either side does. I want Coulson dead and Skye with me.” ‘The doctor’ said.

“You don’t get it, you kill me or Coulson Skye will want nothing to do with you.”

“We’ll see about that. Now this is going to hurt, try to scream as loudly as possible it always is my favorite part.”

Skye’s father then began his torturing by making an incision into Jemma arm, deep enough to see a little bit of muscle, but not deep enough to cut through it. Jemma clamped her mouth shut to keep from screaming out, knowing that it would give him too much pleasure to hear it. Whitehall watched in fascination of how well ‘The Doctor’ was at making incisions; he wanted to learn exactly how to do it, so that he could add it to his tools when training new recruits.

Jemma’s eyes were full of tears as she tried to keep herself from screaming and struggling against the incisions; she knew exactly what he was doing and she had to keep herself from making it worse. She thought about Skye, about how beautiful she was, how she was going to find her and hurt them for hurting her, and about how much she loved her and wished she told her. She pictured herself with Skye back at HQ working together in the lab on getting information off the hard drive that Bobbie stole from Hydra.

“Dr. Simmons now now that’s not fair. You don’t get to transport yourself somewhere safer.” ‘The Doctors’ said bring Jemma back to reality. “You were crying out for Skye. Why?”

Jemma didn’t answer his question she closed her eyes and pictured Skye again; Whitehall could tell she wasn’t going to obey, so he taped her eyes open and started the program for new recruits above her.

“Watch Dr. Simmons and soon you will comply.” Whitehall said forcing Jemma to keep her head straight to watch the program. “Take a deep breath. Calm your mind. You know what is best. What is best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply Dr. Simmons?”

Jemma didn’t say anything she was struggling not to scream as they made another incision on her other arm; she tried not to focus on the presentation in front of her, but her brain was on overload from all the stimulation she was getting.

“If you aren’t willing to comply you will not be rewarded.” Whitehall said as the presentation finished and restarted.

“Tell me about Skye.” ‘The doctor’ said as he made another incision in her arm.

“Ahh…” Jemma couldn’t hold her scream in anymore, the pain coursing through her body was too much; she tried to stop herself to focus on something different, but it was getting difficult to do anything other than focus on what they were saying and doing.

“Take a deep breath. Calm your mind. You know what is best. What is best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply Dr. Simmons?” Whitehall said as he continued to hold Jemma’s head, so that she was watching the presentation. Jemma shook her head, she couldn’t give in to them there was too much as risk if she gave in; instead she focused on Skye’s voice, the way it sounded when she was happy, the way her voice changed when they were alone.

“Tell me about Skye. What is she like?” ‘The Doctor’ asked.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's rescued

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Skye said from behind her Father, as she and Bobbie entered the room.

“Skye.” ‘The doctor’ said surprised that Skye was there and that she brought someone with her.

“Get away from her!”

“Skye. I…”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear anything from you! Get away from Jemma!”

“Skye please.”

“Get the fuck away from her! Now!”

‘The doctor’ did as Skye asked and stepped away from Jemma, he didn’t understand why Skye was so angry with him; the people she was working with had deluded her mind, made her think that he was the bad guy. All he wanted was for her to be with him, to protect her, to keep her safe; she was here with in arms reach and she hated him.

“Jemma?” Skye said moving toward Jemma, until she saw exactly what her Father had done to Jemma’s arms. She turned to her Father and yelled, “What the hell did you do to her?!”

“I…I can undo it. I’ll stitch her up and she’ll be all better.” ‘The doctor’ said knowing that that was what Skye wanted to hear from him, as he moved toward Skye and Jemma.

“You stay the hell away from her!” Skye yelled, she then turned to Jemma and said softly, “Jemma? Jemma can you hear me?”

“She can’t hear you. She’s too focused on not complying.” Bobbie said as she motioned to the presentation going on above Jemma and then for Whitehall and ‘the doctor’ to move into the corner of the room.

“Trip we need you in here.” Skye said over the coms.

“I’m here.” Trip said coming into the room.

“Help Bobbie keep them secure. I’m going to see if I can get Jemma to respond to us.”

“You got it girl.”

Trip moved over to block Whitehall’s escape and held his gun on him; Bobbie did the same with ‘the doctor’ who was watching Skye put her gun away and approached Jemma.

“Jemma? Can you hear me?” Skye asked as she gently took off the tape holding Jemma’s eyes open. “I’m here Jem. Come back to us. Come back to me.”

“Skye.” ‘The doctor’ said softly.

“Don’t talk to me.” Skye said venomously, Skye turned back to Jemma and said softly, “Jem. Come back to me.” She said in a softer tone.

“Please Skye. I can undo it.”

“Shut it man.” Trip said as he turned the switch which he hoped would turn off the presentation and it did.

“Ahh!!!” Jemma suddenly screamed, scaring Skye who was undoing the restraints on Jemma’s arms and legs.

“Jemma! It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m here. Jemma look at me.” Skye said as she moved to be in Jemma’s eye line.

“Skye?” Jemma choked out as she started to cry.

“I’m here. Sh… it’s okay.”

“Skye you have to get out of here. It’s not safe.”

“I’m not going anywhere without you. Trip can you come stitch these up? I have the med bag.”

“Yeah I can. Take over watching your Father.”

Skye switched spots with Trip so that he could help Jemma, she moved so that her Father was in front of her; Bobbie could tell she was thinking of ways to make him suffer and slowly, so she took over watching Whitehall.

“Skye, if I had known.” ‘The doctor’ started to talk to Skye.

“Known what?” Skye said trying decided if killing her Father was worth her suffering mentally for killing someone.

“I didn’t know what she meant to you.”

“Well now you do. Don’t talk about her, ever. I will kill you for what you’ve done to her.”

“Skye please, I just want you to be with me. To be my daughter again.”

“I never was your daughter! You killed everyone that got close to me! SHIELD protected me! Not you! You will never be my Father! Coulson has been more of a Father than you have!”

“Don’t talk about that man! He took you away from me!”

“No he didn’t, you did that. You killed everyone in the town where I was born! You killed people! And you hurt Jemma! I will never forgive you for hurting her!”

“I just wanted you back. They took you from me. You wouldn’t have grown up alone. Unwanted.”

“I was never unwanted. I was being protected. I’m still growing and Jemma was the one person who saw through everything. She was the one to love me unconditionally and I will do everything to keep her safe the way that she’s protected me. She saved my life when Quinn, who was working with Hydra, tried to kill me. She kept me alive. She is the reason that I’m here. The team is the reason I’m here. They are who’s been keeping me safe.”

Everyone was listening to the conversation whether they were in the room or not, Bobbie was putting it on over the coms. Trip was just about done stitching up and bandaging Jemma’s arms, when Whitehall began to say, “Take a deep breath. Calm your mind…”

“Shut up!” ‘The doctor’ said as he punched Whitehall in the throat, he then started to beat Whitehall, while the others watched in slight amusement and surprise.

“STOP!” Skye yelled, “We need him alive.” Skye’s Father stopped slowly; he was breathing heavy and looked like he would kill anyone in his way.

Bobbie moved to make sure that Whitehall was still alive before handcuffing him; Trip then turned to Skye to let her know that he had done as much as he could here for Jemma, until they got back to the bus.

Skye held out cuffs for her Father, who turned around and put his hands behind his back allowing Skye to put the cuffs on. Then Skye let Trip and Bobbie take Whitehall and her Father back to the bus as she gently helped Jemma stand and then led her back to the bus; half way back Jemma’s body gave out and Skye immediately picked her up and carried her bridal style, which she continued to do until she was setting Jemma down in the med pod.

Whitehall and ‘the doctor’ were put in the containment area both on different sides of the room and then the room was put on lockdown to make sure than neither were able to get out or move.


	3. The ride to the base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye stays by Jemma's side

Jemma was in and out of consciousness the next couple of hours and it worried Skye; the last thing she wanted was for Jemma to be in a coma like Fitz had been. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle Jemma being in a coma and so she sat there holding her hand, talking to her, and watching over her in fear that if she left her she’d be hurt again. Skye had never felt so helpless and she wasn’t going to let that get in the way of her not being there for Jemma. She was going to make Whitehall and her Father pay for what they did to Jemma and nothing was going to get in her way.

Around the holotable…

Coulson, Trip, Hunter, and Bobbie decided to have the debrief, but allowed Skye to stay with Jemma knowing that someone needed to stay with her at all times until they had her back at the base where she could be treated by a doctor that they had on staff.

“Tell me everything.” Coulson said as he and the others stood around the holotable.

“Well Skye took control of the room, her father seemed to think that you were the reason she doesn’t like him.” Bobbie said. “He wants you dead and Skye with him. He said he wanted Skye to be his daughter again. She refused. You guys heard all of it. Trip hit the button as he walked in.”

“What was Skye’s physical reaction toward her Father?”

“It looked like she wanted to kill him slowly and painfully. I’ve never seen her so angry.” Hunter said, “I’d hate to see what she’d do if something worse happened.”

“How is Jemma doing?” Coulson asked.

“She’s stable; the cuts will take at least a month to heal maybe even more. She should receive a blood transfusion and will need to be evaluated for the need of physical therapy. I don’t think the cuts were deep enough to damage the muscle, but I’m not a doctor.” Trip answered.

“We’ll have her checked over completely once we get back to base.”

In the med pod…

“Mmm…” Jemma whimpered in her sleep.

“Jemma you’re safe. It’s okay. Shh…” Skye whispered as she held on to Jemma’s hand and brushed her hair away from her face.

“Skye?”

“Jem, shh…it’s okay.”

“You have to get out of here. They’ll hurt you.”

“Jemma it’s okay. We got you. You’re safe now. You’re on the bus. My Father and Whitehall are being held in the interrogation box. Jemma can you open your eyes? You’ll see for yourself.”

Jemma slowly opened her eyes, still afraid that if she opened them she’d see the presentation, Whitehall, and ‘the doctor’.

“Please Jemma, it’s okay. I promise. No one will ever hurt you again.” Skye said softly giving Jemma’s hand a squeeze, wanting to prove that she was telling the truth. Jemma did open her eyes, squinting at the bright lights of the room, but then focused on Skye.

“Skye.” Jemma cried softly.

“Oh Jemma. Please don’t cry. It’s okay.” Skye said as she brushed tears off Jemma’s face.

“He wanted to know about you.”

“I know. We talked a little at the house.”

“It hurts.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Let me get Trip to give you some morphine.” Skye said as she hit a couple buttons on her laptop, soon she was connected to the hototable room.

“Hey Skye. What do you need?” Coulson asked.

“Jemma’s awake and needs morphine. Could you send Trip down?”

“You got it.”

“I’ll be right down.” Trip said as he left the holotable room.

“How is she doing?” Bobbie asked.

“I think she knows she’s safe and back with us. But she’s in pain right now.”

“We’ll be down when we land.” Coulson said. 

Skye nodded and then cut the connection; she returned her focus to Jemma who was holding on to her hand for dear life. Trip appeared a few minutes later with the morphine and an update on how soon they’d be back to base; he dispensed the morphine and then checked Jemma’s vitals. Skye and Trip spent a few minutes talking and then Trip said, “I’m in the cargo hold if either of you need anything else.” Trip said as he left.

“Thanks Trip.” Skye said as she turned her focus to Jemma again, “How are you feeling now Jemma?”

“Better.” Jemma murmured suddenly feeling tired again.

“Good. Go back to sleep. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Yes, you are. We both know that lying isn’t your strength. It’s okay Jemma. I’m here go to sleep you might feel better if you do.”

“You’ll stay?”

“Always.”

Jemma then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again; she was exhausted from the blood loss and Skye knew she’d feel tired from it.

In the cockpit…

May was flying the bus back to base as quickly as possible; she hated the way that Jemma looked when Skye had carried her on to the bus. Yes she seemed like she was emotionless, but this team was her family and one of them was currently hurt; she knew why Skye was so emotional, she felt the same way when Coulson was said to be dead. She knew that Skye wanted answers about her Father, but she also knew that those answers didn’t seem as important as Jemma’s safety; at that moment Jemma was all that mattered to Skye.

May had been listening in on the conversations around the bus; waiting for Coulson to join her in the cockpit to update her on what was happening. She could hear Bobbie and Hunter arguing about something trivial, while Trip was in the cargo hold working on one of the left behind gadgets of Fitz’s to keep his mind of worrying about Jemma and Skye. And soon Coulson came in to the cockpit.

“How are they doing?” May asked.

“Jemma’s going to need a doctor and a blood transfusion. Trip, Hunter, and Bobbie are good. They’re worried about Jemma and Skye. And Skye is not leaving Jemma’s side for anything.” Coulson stated.

“What are we going to do with Whitehall and Skye’s Father?”

“We’ll interrogate them and when we’re done we’ll send them to Talbot. I’m sure he’ll have questions of his own.”

“You know that Skye won’t let her Father go that easily.”

“We’ll work it out later. Right now I just want to get back to base and get Jemma the help that she needs.”

“I agree.”


	4. Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's rushed to the infirmary. And the rest of the team have a debriefing.

Soon the bus was landing at the playground, Jemma was being rushed off the plane and into the infirmary where one of the best SHIELD doctors was going to look after her; Skye however wasn’t leaving her side, which got a little in the way of the doctor trying to help Jemma.

“Agent Skye please give me some room.” Dr. John Moran said as he tried to treat Jemma’s wounds.

“I’m not even in your way and there’s no way in hell that I’m leaving her side.” Skye replied back.

“I understand that you’re worried about her, but if you want me to treat these wounds properly. I need you to step back.”

“Ahh! Please stop!” Jemma suddenly screamed, surprising Moran, Skye moved even closer to Jemma to try and calm her down.

“Jemma, Jemma it’s okay. We’re at the base. This is Dr. Moran, he’s not going to hurt you.” Skye said as she held on to Jemma’s hands.

“Skye they want me to talk. I can’t talk.” Jemma cried as she struggled against the restraints.

“Jemma. You’re safe. We’re at the playground, you’re in the infirmary. Dr. Moran is going to help you feel better. Just look at me, you’ll see that I’m telling the truth. Jemma open your eyes. Please Jemma it’s okay.”

“Skye it hurts.”

“I know. Dr. Moran’s going to help you. Shh it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Dr. Moran then stepped forward and started to work on Jemma’s incisions again, making sure they were cleaned and treated, then stitched back up. Skye stayed close to Jemma the whole time even though every once in a while she was in Dr. Moran’s way, but he didn’t seem to mind now and worked around her.

In the main debrief room…

Coulson and the rest of the main team were going over everything they could about Whitehall and ‘The doctor’ trying to find anything that would help them start take down more Hydra agents. Whitehall and ‘The doctor’ had been placed in rooms like Ward’s prison cell to make sure that they were secure and wouldn’t be able to escape. They double checked them for any devices that would give away where they were located.

“It’s probably best if someone interrogates them.” Hunter suggested.

“I agree, but I don’t think either will talk.” May stated.

“If Skye talks to ‘the doctor’ you might get somewhere, but you should worry about Whitehall I don’t think anyone would be able to break him.” Bobbie said.

“Skye will refuse to talk to her Father.” Trip said, “And if she were to talk to him, she might end up killing him first. And we don’t want that, for right now at least.”

“I’ll talk with Skye about talking with her Father. May you’ll interrogate Whitehall with Bobbie, maybe you two will be able to get some information out of him.” Coulson said as he stood to leave.

“Yes, sir.” The rest of the team answered.

Back in the infirmary…

“Skye?” Jemma said softly after Dr. Moran finished with cleaning, treating, and stitching Jemma’s arms up.

“I’m right here.” Skye said moving so that Jemma saw her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“Good. Do you need anything?”

“Can you…could you please…lay with me?”

“Sure Jemma.”

Skye moved to sat on the bed and then moved so that she was next to Jemma who had moved over to one side so that Skye would fit next to her. After Skye leaned back and settled next to Jemma, Jemma moved to lay her head down on Skye’s chest; Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma. And they stayed that way when Coulson walked in to talk with Skye about going to talk to her Father; he knew that Skye wouldn’t want to leave Jemma’s side, but she was going to be the only one who could get information out of him.

“Skye, Jemma. How are you doing Jemma?” Coulson asked as he sat down on the stool next to the bed.

“I’m better.” Jemma said starting to feel tired again.

“Good. Skye I wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m not leaving Jemma.” Skye said knowing why Coulson was there, she knew she would be the only one that her father would talk to, even if she didn’t want to talk to him.

“I know that, but you also know that he won’t talk to anyone other than you.” Coulson stated, “Skye I know that you want nothing to do with him, but this could help us take down Hydra. I need you to do it.”

“I’m not leaving Jemma.”

“Skye darling, it’s okay. I’ll be here the whole time.” Jemma said wanting Skye to help Coulson.

“Fine, but Trip stays with her the whole time that I’m gone.” Skye said.

“All right, I’ll get him.” Coulson said leaving the infirmary to go get Trip.

“It’ll be okay Skye.” Jemma said as she felt Skye start to get tense next to her.

“I don’t want to see him Jemma. I feel so angry at him; I want to kill him for what he did to you, for joining Hydra side, for killing all those people.” Skye said after she kissed Jemma’s forehead.

“I know love, but this is what we’ve wanted to get ahead of Hydra, maybe your father will be able to help with that. Trip will be with me until you return. No need to worry. Just treat your father the way you’ve been treating Ward.”

“You’re right. But if you need me at all you tell them to come get me.”

“It will be fine Skye.”

“Hey Skye, Jemma.” Trip said as he entered with Coulson.

“Hello Trip.” Jemma said as Skye reluctantly moved to get up from the bed.

“How are you doing girl?”

“I’m better.”

“You stay with her at all times. Coulson I have a request.” Skye said pulling Coulson to the side.

“You got it.” Trip said as he sat down on the stool next to Jemma’s bed.

“What is it Skye?” Coulson asked.

“I want a tablet with the video feed from in here.” Skye said wanting to make sure Jemma was safe.

“Skye, she’ll be safe here.”

“I know I just…I need to be able to see her myself.”

“All right. I’ll get that and I’ll give it to you before you go talk with your father.”

“All right.”


	5. Finally talking to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and the rest of the team do the interrogations

Skye hated having to do this the last thing she wanted was having to go talk to the man who killed an entire village and several SHEILD agents to get to her; yes she wondered what he was like before she was born, but she really didn’t want to know him now that she knew all those things. But Coulson insisted and she was doing this to protect Jemma, the team, and the rest of the world and so here she was about to go down to Ward’s old prison cell about to talk to the man she absolutely hated at the moment. Skye took a deep breath before opening the door and heading down the stairs; she held the two tablets in her hand, one to control the room and the other to watch Jemma who was still in the infirmary.

“Skye.” ‘The doctor’ said as she approached the chair set out near the middle of the room.

“I’m here to ask you questions and that is it. I don’t want to hear anything having to do with me.” Skye gritted out, still angry at him for what he had done to Jemma, she also didn’t want to hear his excuses of why he did what he did.

“What do you want to know?”

“Did you give Whitehall the obelisk? Is that how he created the incendiary devices?”

“Yes I gave him the obelisk. I wanted to destroy SHIELD and Coulson for taking you away from me. He’s team of lab rats created the devices with my help.”

“Don’t call them lab rats. Most of those workers were doctors and didn’t have a choice in working for Hydra. Jemma is like them except she’s working for the good guys and has been dedicated to the cause.”

“Why do you trust them so much? They took you away from your family.”

“They are my family. I trust them because they saved me. They gave me purpose. They brought Jemma and I together; I could never hate them for that. Now is Whitehall the leader? Is there anything I should know about him that could put me and the others in danger?”

“Whitehall is one of the leaders; he’s very dangerous when he wants to be. He has an implant that if he is in trouble they can follow it to him.”

“Coulson did you get that?” Skye said over her com.

“Yeah. Ask where it is located.” Coulson replied.

“Where is it in him?” Skye said turning to her Father.

“His right arm.” Skye’s Father said pointing to just above the wrist on the forearm.

“We’ll get right on that Skye. Continue to talk to him.” Coulson said over the com.

“Yes, sir.” Skye went back to talking with her father after that gathering as much information on Hydra as she could. When they had taken over the house they had captured several agents and Sunil Bakshi, so Skye asked about him. “Tell me about Sunil Bakshi. Is he a threat? Does he have the same device as Whitehall? Is he at the same rank as Whitehall?”

“Bakshi is Whitehall’s assistant, but he is higher up than the other agents and workers. He is dangerous if he’s around those brainwashed. He doesn’t have the same device as Whitehall; they don’t include him in the importance of the Hydra lab.” ‘The doctor’ replied before asking, “Who was here before me?”

“A hydra agent who had infiltrated SHIELD, his name was Grant Ward.”

“Did you torture him?”

“No. He tried to kill himself and then tried to tell me that he was sorry for everything he’s done.”

“He hurt Jemma. Didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“You’re watching her right now aren’t you?”

“Yes. Now stop asking questions and tell me what you know about Hydra’s protocols.”

Skye continued to get information out of her Father as Coulson set up surgery for Whitehall to make sure that they got the device out that would end up giving their position away.

In the infirmary…

“So it took you two long enough.” Trip said with a large grin on his face.

“Yes well I wasn’t completely sure she felt the same.” Jemma said with a smile.

“Oh come on girl. I told you she felt the same.”

“Yes and now I believe you.”

“How do you think she’s doing? Having to talk to her father?”

“I don’t think she likes having to talk to him. She was refusing to earlier. But I do know that she wants to protect me and this team, so I knew she’d do it. It would just take some convincing. Do you think she’ll be all right?”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. She might want to hurt him, but she knows by not allowing herself to want that father/daughter relationship is hurting him.”

Jemma and Trip continued to talk to each other about other things that didn’t involve hurting or wanting to hurt other people. Trip knew that Jemma was having a hard time with being around Fitz, so he brought that conversation up in hopes that he’d be able to help her.

In a different prison cell (exactly like Ward’s, but in a different area)…

“Whitehall you’re about to be put to sleep. We will be taking out the device that gives others your location. Skye’s blocked the connection all ready.” May said as she dispersed a sleeping agent in to the prison cell.

“How do you know about that?” Whitehall asked surprised as he started to feel drowsy, but he didn’t get an answer because he fell unconscious. 

“Let’s get him hooked up to the gurney. We’re not taking any chances.” May said as they brought a gurney down, let down the wall that was preventing him from getting out, and hooked him up to the gurney.

“I’ll begin the surgery right away.” Dr. Moran said as they led the team carrying the gurney up the stairs.

“Good. The sooner the better. I’ll make sure the signal is being blocked.”

“Good.”

Dr. Moran led two nurses, Hunter, and Bobbie back to the infirmary where they were going to do the operation. May headed back to the main debrief room to check on the signal blocker to make sure Hydra couldn’t find Whitehall.

Several days later…

Whitehall surgery went well and all the other agents, including Bakshi, had the devices that would kill them instantly if activated removed; they all were handed off to Talbot who was going to imprison them and interrogate them in his own way. ‘The doctor’ was left with SHIELD until they got all the information out of him that they could get. Skye and Jemma talked about what exactly was happening between the two of them and made it official that they were going to be a couple. Fitz had given them his blessing; he and Jemma had worked out the problems they were having with working with each other. And soon they hoped that they (SHIELD) would be able to take Hydra down for good and hopefully it would be soon.

Skye eventually talked with her father more about her and his pasts, even Jemma went down with her, against Skye’s wishes; Skye still hated him, but she was glad that he was helping them get more information about Hydra and she couldn’t hate him for that. Coulson even had a few conversations with Skye’s father while he was being held in the prison cell; they worked through the issues that ‘the doctor’ had with him. And Skye eventually learned exactly what happened all those years ago in that little village that she was born in.


End file.
